Paella
by theSardonyx
Summary: "In fact, I like you so much that I don't want to share you with anybody else," he purrs seductively by England's ear. He gives a satisfied smile when he feels the other nation shiver. "I'm the only one allowed to taste your paella, okay?"


**/ Spain may be OoC, so I'm sorry. Anyway, enjoy.! :) /**

PAELLA

Spain can still remember the first time he found out about England's cooking. It was after a world meeting in London, when England invited him over to his house. He was surprised, because their relationship wasn't good, especially remembering what the other nation did to his armada. But he was willing to hear England out; it wasn't a time of wars anymore.

"I wanted to do something for you as an apology," England said. "So we can start over and be friends."

Spain nodded cheerfully, but a horrified expression made its way to his face when he saw England go to the kitchen. He considered bolting right then, but England was quick to peek his head out.

"Come in," he said. Spain swallowed thickly before getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

When he got there though, he was greeted with the sight of England cooking. Soon enough, the smell of freshly cooked paella assaulted Spain's nostrils. He stood by the doorway, staring at England with wide eyes.

After England put some of the paella in a bowl, he motioned for Spain to sit. "It's my first time cooking this so it might not be too good."

"From what I know, it wouldn't matter if it's the first time or not," Spain muttered. England either didn't hear the remark or decided to ignore it; he just gave his guest a small smile before sitting on a chair.

Spain took a good look at the bowl and was surprised. He was expecting the sludge that always came to mind when thinking of England's cooking, but what he actually saw was real paella: seasoned rice topped with chicken, shrimp, onions and red bell peppers.

He blinked. It was still there. He blinked again. Still no change. He gave England an incredulous look.

"What?" England asked, seemingly offended. "I told you so many times that I could cook!" In a softer voice he added, "It just doesn't turn out right when I try to cook for other people."

Spain picked up the spoon and ate some of the dish in front of him. Instantly, he lit up. It was good; one of the best paella he'd ever tasted. He told his host about it, and England's face turned into a million shades of red.

"Th-thanks..." England muttered.

"I don't understand," Spain said once he finished the bowl in record time and motioning for England to refill it. "How come the other times you cooked, it always turns into brown inedible sludge?"

"W-well, sorry about that!" England spluttered indignantly. He heaved a small sigh. "It's just that I get really nervous the other times that I end up thinking while waiting for it to cook. I lose track of time and it always ends up burnt."

"Why not now?" Spain inquired. When England gave him a puzzled glance, he explained, "You cooked for me. I'm part of the 'other people'. So why did this turn out fine?"

England blushed slightly. "I... I really wanted to apologize, a-and I.. I..."

"What?" Spain prompted.

"I want you to like me!" England admitted, hiding his face in his hands. "I wanted to make a good impression so we'd really be friends. M-maybe more... No, nevermind that. I just..."

Spain laughed. "There wasn't really a need for that. You already left a good impression on me."

The blush on England's cheeks grew brighter. "What do you mean?"

"You're kind and caring, even though you can be grumpy sometimes. You're always so organized and you always know how to do things." Spain laughed. "And you look really cute when you're blushing."

"W-what are you saying, g-git?" England stammered, blushing furiously.

"Aww," Spain chuckled. "You look like a tomato!"

Spain chuckles at the memory. They spent the entire afternoon arguing about that. And now, he feels nostalgic every time England cooks for him.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" England asks, putting a bowl of freshly cooked paella in front of Spain.

"I was just thinking of the first time you cooked for me," Spain replies with a grin. "You told me you liked me."

"W-well... That is..." England's face heats up making Spain chuckle.

"Don't worry I like you too." He gets up and wraps his arms around the island nation. "In fact, I like you so much that I don't want to share you with anybody else," he purrs seductively by England's ear. He gives a satisfied smile when he feels the other nation shiver.

"I'm the only one allowed to taste your paella, okay?"

**/ That ending... I don't even know. Don't ask. :P Please review.! /**


End file.
